Metroid Prime (creature)
This article is about the creature Metroid Prime. For the game, see Metroid Prime. ::For other uses, see Metroid Prime (disambiguation). '''Metroid Prime' was the main antagonist of the game of the same name, and is furthermore the main antagonist of the Metroid Prime Trilogy as a whole. A highly-mutated Metroid of unknown origin infused with huge quantities of Phazon, Metroid Prime was the guardian of Tallon IV's Leviathan.Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet: When she reaches the crater, Samus encounters Metroid Prime, a Metroid that has mutated into a terrible creature after absorbing a great amount of Phazon energy from the Phazon Core. Metroid Prime, serving as the Phazon Core’s guardian, attacks Samus and a fierce battle ensues. History A Chozo prophecy foretold that their adopted world of Tallon IV would become infested by a great evil. This evil, known to them as the Worm, would devour the planet from within by bringing a Great Poison, unless a great Defender delivered the planet from its evil.Chozo Lore "Worm": The prophecies tell of the coming of the Worm. Born from parasites, nurtured in a poisoned womb, the Worm grows, devouring from within, until the world begins to rot. The words of the seers have come to pass, for there, in the depths of the world, the ravenous Worm lurks and feeds. From the stars it came, blighting Tallon with its Great Poison. We can but watch as the Worm grows, watch and wait. For the prophecies also speak of a great Defender, the one who delivers the world from evil. The final days draw near. Is the Newborn the Defender of which the seers spoke? We shall do all that we can to aid her, for she bears our legacy as she bears the ancient armor and weapons of our people. Some great time after the prophecy, the Chozo reached ascendance while living in the tranquility of their world; their bodies were cast away while their essences entered a new plane of reality. Years after their ascendence, the prophecy came to fruition: a Leviathan from the planet Phaaze crashed onto Tallon IV and released Phazon, a highly poisonous and mutagenic substance. The Phazon seeped into the soil and life of Tallon IV, destroying the ecosystem and violently mutating the life that could endure. The remains of the Chozo were also greatly affected, so much so that their consciousness was pulled back to the other side of reality. Seeing the evil that was corrupting their former home, the returning Chozo created a temple, known to them as the Cradle, to contain the Leviathan and the continued spread of Phazon.Chozo Lore "Cradle": The cries of this dying land pulled us from our dreaming state, and now we Chozo walk as ghosts while the Great Poison sinks into the trees and waters, devouring all life. Some creatures survive, but their forms grow as twisted and evil as the force that fell from the sky. The heart of the planet will succumb soon, and so will we, even in our ghostly states. Already many Chozo have faded and passed into the unknown. The Great Poison is unlike anything we have glimpsed in this or any dimension. It eats relentlessly, worming out life wherever it blooms and corrupting what it cannot kill. It will be our undoing. Our last hope lies in the Cradle, the temple we hope might contain this abomination. It is almost complete, hovering over the impact site, the dark heart of the spreading evil. If we can finish before the last of our kind drifts into madness or death, there is a chance for this world. If we fail, we are doomed with it. In order to ensure a seal around the cradle, as well as provide their prophesized Defender access in, they created and scattered twelve key-like Artifacts known as the Cipher.Chozo Lore "Contain": The world of living things feels strange to us, we who have existed so long on the edges of time and space. It is clear now that we Chozo can never return to our dimension, not while the Great Poison reaches ever further into the planet. It is so powerful, this creeping evil, that our wills are crumbling and our minds beginning to fail. And so, before it is too late, we now make our last stand. We have begun to build a temple to contain this darkness: at its heart we will place a Cipher, a mystical lock powered by twelve Artifacts and filled with as much power as we Chozo can harness in our ethereal states. Even when we are done, it may be too late. Their efforts with the Cradle only stopped the brunt force of Phazon; Tallon IV now suffered the fate of a slow death as the exposed poison spread out. The returned Chozo concluded that Tallon IV was doomed unless saved by their prophesized Defender. As ethereal forms in a tangible world, their perception of time was now non-linear; past, present, and future wove in and out of view. With this perception of time, they could see their adopted Hatchling haunting, prowling, and lurking in the planets' corridors. They pondered if she was their Defender, and left behind Power Suit modules in hopes that one day she would fulfill the prophecy and deliver the planet from death. Eventually, the Chozo who were brought back succumbed quickly to Phazon corruption. Known to the others as the Turned, they hated, destroyed, and rejected everything in sight, including their former peers; their ultimate goal was to undo the Cipher and let the Phazon spread.[3] Eventually, the Space Pirates landed on the planet, and tried to comprehend the purpose of the Cipher and Artifacts, without success. They then tried to destroy the Cradle, known to them as the Artifact Temple, but failed again. The Pirates eventually discovered Phazon, and as soon as Science Team identified its unique abilities, began mining operations to harvest it, beginning exploration of its mutagenic properties with flora and fauna, even going so far as to include Metroids and their own species. As their ambition with the substance grew, they tried to use other alternatives to get past the Cipher, including drilling underneath the Artifact Temple lock. This proved futile, as this attempt revealed that the Cipher generated an encompassing force field. However, the Pirates did detect a powerful life form that was rapidly consuming Phazon inside the crater. Space Pirate Data According to original North American GameCube version of the Space Pirate Data, Metroid Prime was discovered in a cavern by a mining crew. It quickly killed the miners, though was able to be contained by security units and drones. Studies were then conducted on the creature, codenamed Test subject Z-d which led to the discovery that it was genetically similar to a Metroid, though much more "evolved". It had a limitless capacity for Phazon and was not negatively affected by the substance whatsoever. It never stopped growing and had some psychotic behavior, likely due to the Phazon.Space Pirate Data "Metroid Prime": Test subject Z-d, hereafter referred to as Metroid Prime, was recently discovered in a cavern by mining crews. It quickly dispatched the miners, but was eventually contained by security units and drones. Once contained, we were able to begin studies upon Metroid Prime. The results have been astonishing. It is genetically similar to a Metroid, albeit on a high evolved level. It displays a limitless capacity for Phazon infusion and shows no Phazon-based degeneration whatsoever. It continues to grow in size, and while it has manifested some psychotic behavior, the cold field we use to pacify remain effective. Authorization for advanced studies on Metroid Prime have been approved. Metroid Prime was at one time kept in a stasis tank. There was a large batch of Phazon in the room it was in and, sensing it, the creature destroyed its tank and consumed all the Phazon. It also managed to assimilate several weapons and defense systems from fallen security units and began using its new weapons against the Space Pirates. They were able to contain it, but they were not able to remove the equipment, making them an integral part of Metroid Prime's body.Space Pirate Data "Prime Breach": Subject Metroid Prime's breach has been contained. Reports indicate that it sensed a large batch of raw Phazon in the lab from within its stasis tank and broke through the glass, using previously unsuspected strength. Besides consuming all of the Phazon, Metroid Prime assimilated several weapons and defense systems from fallen security units. It has suffered no ill effect from said assimilation: indeed, it began to use its newly acquired weapons against us. Once we pacified it, we were unable to remove the assimilated gear without threat to Metroid Prime — the gear is now an integral part of its body. Command is intrigued by this new found ability, and has ordered further study to commence at once. This ability to assimilate weapons into its own body explains how Metroid Prime was able to become Dark Samus by absorbing the Phazon Suit from Samus. Metroid Prime eventually managed to fully assimilate the equipment, granting it incredible armor plating and powerful defense screens.Space Pirate Data "Prime Mutations": Metroid Prime continues to feed and grow ever larger in the impact crater caves. Its hunger knows no bounds, and it has begun to manifest unusual mutations since its breach. These include armor plating on its epidermis and mechanical outgrowths that generate defense screens. These screens render it invulnerable to most weapon systems, but a flaw in the mutation leads to increased vulnerability to certain weapons. It compensates for this by shifting the screens quickly. This latest development concerns Security units greatly: they feel it's a matter of time before Metroid Prime corrects this defect and renders itself invulnerable to all weaponry. Containment would be nigh impossible if this were to occur. In the PAL and Japanese versions of the game, the Space Pirates on Tallon IV were merely aware of the presence of some large Phazon-consuming creature within the containment field of the Cradle.Space Pirate Data "Impact Crater": Investigations into a possible ingress point for the impact crater continue to meet with failure. The shield of strange energy that protects it is impermeable, and all attempts to tunnel past it have proved fruitless. Our continued futility in this matter is made all the more significant in light of recent life form readings we've discovered emanating from deep within the crater. Analysis of the readings indicates that a massive creature is gestating in there, absorbing enormous amounts or Phazon from the Phazon core at the heart of the impact crater. This discovery makes accessing the crater doubtly important - not only will it open the door to the vast deposits of Phazon within, but it will also lead us to this creature, whatever it may be. . This is now the accepted canon, since this version of events was retained in the Metroid Prime Trilogy. It is thought to have been impossible for the Pirates to penetrate the Cipher, but the NA release's data implied that the Pirates were able to breach it. The Wii editions use the revised data for all regions. Official data Logbook entries Scans ;Genesis Chamber, Phaaze : " These husks are identical to the bioform you encountered within the crater on Tallon IV." Samus's arrival When Samus arrived on Tallon IV, the planet was heavily corrupted by Phazon. She explored the planet, exterminating many of the corrupted creatures and destroying the Space Pirate base. She eventually collected the twelve Chozo Artifacts and gained access to the Impact Crater, though she had to fight off Meta Ridley beforehand. Inside, instead of the normal blue Phazon seen throughout the planet, Red Phazon could be seen. This Phazon was 86% stronger than normal Phazon, strong enough to mutate Metroids into Fission Metroids, and to cause damage to Samus' suit, despite the protection given by the Phazon Suit. As she progressed through the Impact Crater, she encountered Metroid Prime. Battle Samus's battle with Metroid Prime is the last in the game. Metroid Prime has two forms. When scanning Metroid Prime, a close-up of a visor-like part at the top of its armored form reveals its Core form inside the exoskeleton, as it bears some resemblance to it and the fact that the face is missing from the exoskeleton in the second part of the battle. Exoskeletal form The first form of Metroid Prime is completely encased in a thick black carapace, save for its glowing red eyes. It uses a shielding system where the color of the (initially) grayish-white markings on its body indicate what beam is its weakness. The same can be said of the color and nature of the beam it fires from its massive maw (which spans the bottom of its entire carapace). Purple represents the Wave Beam, blue-white represents the Ice Beam, red represents the Plasma Beam, and yellow represents the Power Beam. Samus must switch to the beam (or beam combo) required and fire at Metroid Prime's human-like visage to damage it. After a set amount of damage, Metroid Prime will retaliate by closing the lid where its visage is exposed before attempting to ram Samus, which she can avoid by entering Morph Ball form and rolling into grooves in the ground under the creature. It will also attack with Ultrafrigid Breath, Multi-Missiles, Snare Beams, and Particle Wave Projectors. As Metroid Prime takes more damage, it retreats into deeper caverns, using stronger and stronger attacks as it goes. Its movements and attacks become progressively more erratic as well, as it will shift screens more frequently and its attacks become more unpredictable. Eventually, it crawls toward one final pit and falls, and Samus follows it. Core form When Samus lands, she finds Metroid Prime's exoskeleton open with its top missing and the armor plating oozing Phazon. Metroid Prime flies out of the cast-off body in its second form, the core essence of Metroid Prime. In its second form, Metroid Prime is only vulnerable to pure Phazon. Aside from the humanoid face, the creature now somewhat resembles a six-tentacled squid with highly developed nuclei, similar to a Hunter Metroid and (especially) a Phazon Metroid, though more brain-like in appearance. It will use its tentacles to shoot waves of energy throughout the room which Samus must jump over to avoid, and it will spawn various species of Metroid. There are several ways for Samus to deal with the Metroids: she can use a Power Bomb to kill them, she can run past them and use the Phazon Beam to kill them, or she can resort to standard Metroid-killing tactics and use the Ice Beam to freeze them, then shatter them with a Missile. However, this last tactic only works the first two times Prime spawns Metroids; afterwards, it only creates Fission Metroids. Whenever it creates a Metroid, Metroid Prime will also create a small pool of Phazon. After Metroid Prime creates a pool of Phazon, it may disappear from the Combat Visor and must be tracked with either the Thermal Visor or X-Ray Visor. With the use of the Phazon Suit, Samus can stand on these pools and enter Hyper Mode. She can then fire Phazon at Metroid Prime by the use of the Phazon Beam, greatly damaging it. Eventually, it will completely destabilize. Once Samus has defeated Metroid Prime's second form, it morphs into an odd-looking blob, similar to a Metroid or a Core-X from Metroid Fusion. Tentacles will come out of it and grab Samus, pulling her towards it. Samus pulls back, and is eventually separated from her Phazon Suit, which is pulled into what remains of the Metroid Prime. This leaves her in her Gravity Suit. All other sources of Phazon in the general vicinity explodes, causing the entire cavern to collapse. She calls in her ship using the obscure controls on her arm cannon, and leaps from the collapsing structure onto her hovering gunship. The Hatchling has fulfilled the prophecy. Dark Samus Despite Samus killing Metroid Prime and causing the cavern to collapse, the "Worm" was reborn. With the absorption of the Phazon Suit, and pieces of Samus' DNA, Metroid Prime was able to reconstruct itself into a body similar to Samus'. Because Dark Samus was once Metroid Prime, Dark Samus is technically a Metroid. She could travel across the reaches of space and was more powerful than ever before. Following her rebirth, she also seemed to exhibit intelligence at an almost human level. This sentience also made her far deadlier than the simple beast she used to be. She was dubbed "Dark Samus" due to the dark color of her suit and her malevolent nature. Space Pirates called her the "Dark Hunter" because the Space Pirates mistook Dark Samus for the original Samus, whom they already called "The Hunter". Samus learns of this in a Space Pirate facility during the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Dark Samus is supposedly defeated for good in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Origins Despite the Prime subseries being over, Metroid Prime's origins were never fully explained. According to the Page 3 of the Art Booklet packaged with Metroid Prime Trilogy, Metroid Prime was originally a Metroid that became corrupted by absorbing Phazon from the Phazon Core that was inside the Leviathan that impacted Tallon IV. Early Metroid Prime concept art (as shown in the image above right) depicts several "eyes" in the background that strongly resemble the optical organs found in the Leviathan Battleship orbiting the Pirate Homeworld. This could possibly suggest a correlation between Metroid Prime and the Leviathan, but cannot be proven. In Corruption, inside the room called Genesis Chamber, seen just before the battle with Dark Samus on planet Phaaze, the remains of exoskeletons very similar to Metroid Prime's can be found, however it is unknown if they belong to a Metroid Prime like the one found on Tallon IV or a Prime-like creature that lived on Phaaze. Hopper and Phazon Metroids featured in Corruption also bear resemblances to Prime, suggesting a connection between them. Dark Samus, Metroid Prime's later form, would refer to Phaaze as 'her' homeworld (in the Pirate Lore The Source Discovered). This could mean that Metroid Prime originally came from Phaaze and somehow came to Tallon IV with the Leviathan. According to Corruption scan data, Leviathans are great organisms which possess a Phazon seed. When they impact a planet, they come close to death due to the impact. The Leviathan might then use Phazon to lure a nearby creature to defend the seed before they die; this creature will be corrupted by Phazon and will protect the core. Based on this information, it is possible that the Metroid that would later mutate into Prime was only corrupted after the Tallon IV Leviathan impacted the planet. However, since Phaaze is already known to have a large population of mutated Metroids (consisting of Miniroids, Phazon Metroids and Hopping Metroids), it is possible for the future Metroid Prime to have entered the Leviathan before it was launched from Phaaze; indeed, it seems to make more sense that the Metroid Prime was in the Leviathan for a much longer period of time than the other Guardians and therefore had a deeper connection to it and Phazon itself, as it is more powerful than the Guardians encountered in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and possesses the unique ability to generate pure Phazon. But this possibility raises another question: how did Metroids get to Phaaze in the first place? The following has not been explained in official canon: *How a Metroid was able to get inside of the Leviathan, either after crashing on Tallon IV or before. If a mutated Metroid already existing on Phaaze entered the Leviathan, the latter may have taken the opportunity to procure a Guardian before being launched into space. Due to the large numbers of Phazon Metroids in the Genesis Chamber where Leviathans were grown, one can easily imagine one of them entering or attaching to the Leviathan before it was launched. The presence of Prime-like husks also suggests that Metroid Prime or a similarly mutated Metroid had been living around the infant Leviathans, but was no longer present when Samus arrived on Phaaze. *Why Metroids existed on Phaaze in the first place, being bioengineiered by the Chozo and native to SR388, it raises the question of how they got there. *The Metroid: Volume 1 manga seems to hint that Metroids were created during Samus Aran's younger years. Scan data suggests that Tallon IV was struck by the meteor around 50 years before the arrival of Samus, and if said object did indeed bring an already mutated-Metroid, this would propose that Metroids were created many years earlier than what the manga insinuates. If what the latter suggests is true however, it would make the theory of Metroid Prime originating from Phaaze less credible. *If a Metroid entered the Leviathan after the impact (thus giving the Phazon Core a "local predator" to attract), it would suggest that the creature in the Impact Crater was originally a Metroid present on Tallon IV. Consequentially, this raises another question, which is whether the Space Pirates brought the Metroid with them from Zebes, or whether it was in the possession of the Chozo living on Tallon IV. No Chozo lore on Tallon IV mention any Metroid being among the peaceful race during their reign, and considering that Pirates arrived on the planet many years after the impenetrable Cipher/Cradle was raised, how would one of their captive Metroids bypass the forcefield they themselves were baffeled by. *What happened to the Tallon IV Leviathan's Phazon Core. Though it has never been officially stated, most theories point to it being completely absorbed by Metroid Prime's insatiable hunger, a trait commonly found in Metroids. The fact that Metroid Prime can create pools of Phazon at will enforces this theory; the Baby from Super Metroid has also demonstrated the capacity to rob the abilities of its prey. Another theory is that the Phazon Core died of natural causes, as the official canon doesn't state the life span of a Phazon Core, and those seen in the later Prime games are relatively young. Mike Sneath interview "Metroid Prime shell was a lot of fun to model and the concept for this boss was very clearly layed out as Andrew did serveral different views for this design. The part that was actually more challenging was the core of the creature. The main reason the core was challenging was because there were limitations to what could do with multiple layers of transparent polygons. The core had a jelly like outer skin with a glowing brains and arteries underneath the skin. In the end I worked with the programmer who helped by giving me a couple of shaders that enabled me to work around the limitations I was running into with sorting transparent polygons." ''Brawl'' Trophies Metroid Prime (Exo) "The form of the Metroid Prime that Samus first encounters. It can become invulnerable to all but one of Samus's weapons at a time. The body color alternates between yellow, purple, white, and red, with the color indicating the weapon that can deal damage. After taking a certain amount of damage, the Metroid Prime exoskeleton reveals its core essence. GCN ''Metroid Prime'' Metroid Prime (Core) "The core form of Metroid Prime after losing its exoskeleton. It can make itself invisible for a set time, which requires Samus to make a visor change. Normal hits do not have any effect on it--the Metroid Prime can eventually be defeated by using the Phazon Beam while standing in a Phazon puddle." GCN ''Metroid Prime'' Trivia *Metroid Prime's prophesied Chozo name, "The Worm", may be a reference to Wormwood from the Book of Revelation. In Revelation, Wormwood is described as a "great star" falling from the heavens, landing on Earth and poisoning a third of its waters. Also the term, Worm, has been a loathsomely used metaphor throughout the ages to generalize a malignant, and devouring force that causes rot. *When Metroid Prime's exoskeleton is hanging from the ceiling it strangely looks like a face. *The exoskeleton's head resembles the head of a Trooper Pirate. *The Metroid Prime's core form, along with the Fission Metroids, are chronologically the first Metroids in the Metroid series to achieve complete invulnerability against their species' greatest weakness: cold temperatures (though this was an unintentional benefit acquired from mutations caused by Phazon). Years later, during the events of Metroid: Other M, the Galactic Federation would successfully replicate this resistance on the Metroids located in the Bottle Ship for the bioweapon program Project Metroid Warriors. **Metroid Prime can become vulnerable to cold when its carapace markings switch to a white-blue coloration. At this point it can be temporarily immobilized with the Ice Spreader, and Fission Metroids will occasionally be given weakness to the ice beam. *Disturbingly, in both forms, Prime's face looks strikingly humanoid, albeit without a mouth. Andrew Jones did a 1,000 self-portrait series of himself and later claimed that "my portraits are quite a departure from my metroid concept work, but I think you would be surprised that there are a few of the portraits that were the inspiration behind the final bosses in prime 1 and two." http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?p=535222&highlight=metroid#post535222 *Oddly, some of Metroid Prime's weaponry seems to be mechanical (for example, it is unlikely that it could generate Missiles by itself). In the NTSC release, this was explained in that Prime assimilated some Space Pirate technology. However, this is retconned in the Trilogy and PAL releases, so where Prime got the weapons from is unknown. *Metroid Prime in its Core form closely resembles the look of the heads of the alien creatures from the film Independence Day. Another similarity is that, like Metroid Prime, these aliens use an organic exosuit, concealing their true form. *The theme of Metroid Prime's core essence was remixed for the second phase of Gorea's battle in Metroid Prime Hunters. *When battling Metroid Prime's core form, Samus can stand on its discarded shell, completely avoiding the shockwaves. Also, there is a twig on the side of the room opposite the discarded exoskeleton. When standing on this twig, it seems as though Samus is at ground level, though the shock waves Metroid Prime uses do not affect her when standing on it either. *Metroid Prime's exoskeleton resembles the final physical form of Stephen King's It. It's final physical form was that of a giant spider that resided in the sewers. They were also both purely evil alien creatures. They both assumed three distinctive key forms during the course of their cycle; humanoid, physical, and incorporeal. **Metroid Prime's forms consisted of Dark Samus, exoskeletal, and core essence. It's forms consisted that of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Spider-monster, and It's Deadlights. *Metroid Prime's core form artwork also shows three heavily mutated nuclei, also noting the resemblance between Prime and the Phazon Metroids. *Metroid Prime bears anatomical similarity to the Hopping Metroids encountered in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *The form Metroid Prime takes on after death slightly resembles a Core-X from Metroid Fusion. *If Metroid Prime's Exo form is defeated in Subchamber 4 when it is on the back side of the chamber, the cutscene will still depict it burrowing through the wall on the far side. *The Sight Window will still be visible in the Scan Visor even if Metroid Prime has become invisible to the Combat Visor. This can provide an alternative, but slightly less effective method of seeing it. Gallery File:Metroidprimenowatermark_fixed.jpg|Front view of Metroid Prime File:metroid prime rearview.jpg|Top view of Metroid Prime File:Metroidprimeshell2.jpg|Official artwork of Metroid Prime's first form. File:Prime Face Art.png|Concept Art of the creature's face. File:Metroidprime4.jpg|Concept Art File:Metroid_Prime_Core_Essence.jpg|Official artwork of Metroid Prime's second form. File:Metroid_Prime_Face.png|A close-up of the original form's face. File:Metroid_Prime_awakens_2_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Metroid Prime's first form, just before it enters the first cavern. File:Metroid_Prime_Yellow_Exo.jpg|Yellow exo form File:Metroid_Prime_Purple_Exo_Wave_Buster.jpg|Samus unleashes the Wavebuster on the purple exo form. File:Metroid prime white exo.png|White Exo form File:Metroid_Prime_Red_Exo_form.jpg|Red Exo form File:PrimeExoXray.png|Exo in X-Ray Visor (face is visible, but not its body) File:Boss metroidprime2 2.jpg|Metroid Prime's true form leers at Samus in the final battle. File:Metroid_Prime_scan.png|Metroid Prime's scan in its true form. Metroid prime essence.png Metroid prime essence phazon beam.png|Samus unloads pure Phazon into the creature. Metroid Prime dying form.jpg|The form Metroid Prime takes on just before its death. Prime steals Phazon Suit.jpg|The creature attempts to steal Samus' Phazon Suit. Dying Prime overloads.jpg| Successful, the creature begins to destabilise. File:Metroid_Prime_Comic_Exo.png|Samus vs. Metroid Prime Exo in the Metroid Prime comic. File:MPC21.jpg|Samus vs. Metroid Prime Core in the Metroid Prime comic. File:Metroid_Prime_(creature)_rip.png|A render of the Metroid Prime from the game (no reflections added). File:Metroid_Prime_(1).jpg|Metroid Prime's exoskeleton form in Metroid Prime Pinball. File:Metroid_Prime_(2).jpg|Metroid Prime's core essence in Metroid Prime Pinball. File:Prime_husks.png|Several husks in the Genesis Chamber. See also *Dark Samus References it:Metroid Prime (creatura) es:Metroid Prime (criatura) ru:Метроид Прайм (существо) Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Metroids Category:Phazon Category:Tallon IV Category:Impact Crater Category:Phaaze Category:Metroid characters Category:Recurring Species Category:Trophies Category:Mike Sneath Category:Andrew Jones Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Predators Category:Guardians of Phazon Cores